An apple a day keeps the Doctor away
by PegasusWings
Summary: Well i had been thinking about this idea for a while :D The doctor is thrown out of an unruly tardis and he, amy and rory find themselves in a town called storybrooke where nothing appears to be as it seems but it seems the town and their saviour need convincing but it seems not all wants him to succeed, with the doctor as matt smith etc : please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh  
now that's just not fair!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS slammed its door in  
his face. The Doctor sighed impatiently as the TARDIS groaned and struggled to  
materialise.

"What's wrong with it?" Amy asked sheepishly, the Doctor grasped the bridge of his  
nose in exasperation.

"Its struggling to materialise, something's preventing it" He mumbled looking  
back up to the TARDIS. Amy nodded and stepped back leaning on Rory.

"I just think she's booted him out" Amy chuckled making the Doctor turn and  
narrow his eyes.

"Where are we anyway?" Amy asked looking around the small clearing in what  
appeared to be a forest, The Doctor shrugged running his hands through his hair  
still trying to figure out the problem.

"Maybe you could look around" The Doctor said waving his hand behind him  
effectively dismissing Amy and Rory. Amy nodded and grabbed Rory's hand pulling  
him after her.

"Well that's a road" Rory said looking down at the black asphalt, Amy nodded  
with a grin.

"Finally somewhere on earth!" She beamed jumping on the road excitedly.

"Yeah, but we've done this before and before you know it there will be aliens  
or robots chasing us" Rory said with a huff. Amy sighed and pulled Rory along  
the road,

"Come on stupid face, this has gotta go somewhere" She grumbled, Amy and Rory  
walked for a while until Rory tapped Amy's shoulder and pointed to a sign.

"StoryBrooke" Amy read squinting her eyes, Rory looked bemused.

"Sounds fine" Rory said as Amy continued to pull him along the road. Amy smiled  
as she saw houses coming into view.

"Civilisation!" Amy shouted happily running towards the town, Rory groaned and  
ran after Amy cursing the fact she ran so fast.

"Amy!" Rory shouted as Amy dashed around the small town, the townspeople  
watched curiously as Amy looked through the window of 'Granny's diner'

"We are in America!" Amy shouted excitedly tapping the window and turning to  
Rory with a huge grin on her face, "Look classic American breakfast! Pancakes,  
eggs and bacon" Amy laughed pulling Rory in for a closer look.

"Well at least its earth" Rory sighed with relief as he caught sight of a  
brunette waitress, Amy narrowed her eyes making Rory cough awkwardly.

"Just a small American town" Rory said putting his hands in his pockets looking  
around, he turned to face Amy but noticed she was gone. He then rolled his eyes  
realising she had dashed inside the diner,

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted running up from the direction of the woods. "At  
last" He panted breathlessly.

"We're in America, just thought you should know" Rory said watching as the  
Doctor caught his breath.

"Yeah but can't you feel the weird vibe?" The Doctor said adjusting his bow  
tie, Rory shook his head.

"Frankly no" He said honestly, "It's nice, its somewhere I could easily live"  
Rory said with a small smile looking at the sweet convenience stores and  
friendly townspeople. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked into the diner  
having spotted Amy talking to its inhabitants. The diner had a friendly 80's  
look and it was in need of a modern look, the Doctor looked around his eyes setting  
on two people sat in a booth. He smiled as the young boy smiled at him,

"Hello I'm the Doctor I'm new in town" The Doctor beamed leaning on their  
table. The young boy's eyes widened and he turned to his friend who was a young  
blonde woman wearing red leather jacket,

"He's new in town!" The child beamed with wide eyes. His occupant shifted  
uncomfortably as the Doctor eyed her speculatively.

"Henry it doesn't mean anything" She hissed narrowing her eyes as the Doctor  
prodded her leather jacket. Henry shook his head.

"Emma no one new comes to town" He pleaded, The Doctor grinned and leant in.

"And whys that?" He asked sensing the mystery, Henry shrugged.

"They just don't" he said obviously hiding a secret looking between The Doctor  
and Emma.

The Doctor smiled and stood back up, he then whipped out his sonic screwdriver  
and studied the diner curiously. Henry laughed and watched with great  
curiosity, Emma rolled her eyes and stood up as the Doctor bugged people in  
other booths picking up their food and tasting it.

"Come on buddy I think it's time you stopped bothering people" She sighed  
squaring up to the Doctor, who ignored her continuing with what he was doing.  
Emma sighed as The Doctor climbed up onto a table of an occupied booth knocking  
food and glasses off the table.

"Alright that's enough" Emma said gritting her teeth, she then flashed her  
Sherriff's badge and the Doctor turned back and scanned it with the screwdriver,  
he then shrugged and continued.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three" Emma said rolling her eyes. The  
Doctor jumped off the table and leant into Emma's face,

"Or what you'll show me your true form?" He asked curiously bringing the sonic  
up to Emma's face, Emma raised an eyebrow.

Amy turned from her conversation with the young brunette waitress as she heard  
some commotion.

"Oh crap" She whispered as she saw Emma restraining the Doctor against a table.  
The Doctor laughed loudly as Emma pressed his face into the table.

"Amy help me!" He shouted trying to hold back his giggles, Amy automatically  
ran up and tried to pull Emma off the Doctor, Emma growled and flipped Amy onto  
the floor restraining her with a spare set of handcuffs. Amy thrashed on the  
floor angrily as Emma stood on her to hold her to the floor.

"And that's how you deal with drunks" Emma said turning to Henry flashing her a  
toothy grin, Amy narrowed her eyes,

"Fine if that's how you want to play it" She growled, "RORY!" she shouted  
screaming at the diner door. Automatically Rory ran in looking confused,

"Oh what now?" He asked coming over to Amy and helping her up from the floor.  
Emma then grabbed Rory pushing his arm behind his back.

"I'm gonna need some assistance" Emma groaned as she held Rory up against the  
wall.

Emma slammed the cell door shut and locked it loudly, the Doctor groaned and  
put his head against the bars, he turned his head slightly to look at Amy and  
Rory who sat angrily in the corner.

"If I can get my sonic then we can get out of here" The Doctor whispered, Amy  
rolled her eyes.

"She has it stupid" She growled pointing to Emma, the Doctor turned to face  
Emma who sat eyeing the sonic curiously.

"So is this some kind of glorified laser pointer?" Emma asked with a mouthful  
of a bear claw she had just bitten into.

"Don't wave it around!" The Doctor hissed, he then jumped as one of the light  
fittings exploded, Emma looked up and shrugged.

"This place is falling apart" she said taking another bite of the pastry  
putting the screwdriver down.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy  
groaned,

"This is all your fault!" she hissed at the Doctor who was stood watching Emma  
curiously.

"Is he even listening?" Rory asked raising his head from his hands, Amy stood  
up and stormed over to the Doctor.

"Oy!" She hissed angrily, the Doctor continued ignoring Amy his gaze fixed on  
Emma who was sat reading the "daily mirror"

"Amy please" The Doctor mumbled as he leant closer to the bars looking at the  
front page of the newspaper.

"I swear I'm gonna swing for you" Amy growled pushing the Doctor, Emma looked  
up lazily from her newspaper.

"Hey pipe down in there, or I'll come and end it" Emma threatened looking back  
to the newspaper.

"Oh just try it lady!" Amy challenged slapping the bars, "I'm only here because  
you caught me off guard!" She growled. Rory chuckled but stopped as soon as Amy  
snapped her gaze to him.

"You could easily take her" he stuttered trying to calm the situation, Amy  
nodded in approval.

"So how long have you been here?" the Doctor asked trying to press Emma for  
information, Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't talk to prisoners" Emma muttered not looking up from her newspaper.  
The Doctor sighed and leant his forehead against the bars.

"Working hard or hardly working Sherriff Swan?" A voice asked making everyone  
in the station look to the door, in the doorway stood a slender brunette woman  
with short glossy hair and scarlet red lips, her eyes sparkled wickedly in the  
light.

"There's our bad guy" The Doctor whispered making Amy roll her eyes and shake  
her head.

"How can you possibly know that?" She hissed, the Doctor turned his gaze to Amy  
with a don't-challenge-me- i-know-these-things kind of look.

"Mayor Mills" Emma muttered folding away her newspaper obviously not happy with  
the intrusion, the mayor smirked nastily and stalked around the desk Emma was  
sat at eyeing the Doctor, Amy and Rory curiously.

"And who are these?" She asked pointing between the three her eyes scanning the  
trio coldly, Emma shrugged standing up to the mayor's level trying to regain  
some power.

"I don't know, just some drunks I picked up they were causing some bother at  
Granny's" Emma said simply whilst stretching and trying to hold back a yawn,  
the mayor nodded and came closer to the bars staring into the Doctors eyes  
flashing her brilliantly white teeth with a dark grin. Emma tilted her head to  
the side wondering how he could handle the burning gaze of the mayor, she knew  
she couldn't.

"I'm not drunk lady" Amy muttered narrowing her eyes at Emma, Rory held Amy  
away from the bars not wanting to start a fight. The Doctor smirked as the  
mayor came closer.

"Regina Mills and you are?" the mayor asked extending a slender perfectly  
manicured long fingered hand to the Doctor, the Doctor didn't accept the hand  
and watched as Regina retracted it slowly with a dark look forming on her face,  
she seemed to be holding back a look of irritation.

"I'm the Doctor" He said sternly folding his arms and standing proudly, his  
face dropped as Regina looked at him blankly not batting an eyelid to his name,  
she kept her smug look from before and matched the Doctor by folding her arms.

"Do you have a real name?" Regina purred in a challenging but seductive way,  
the Doctor stayed silent.

"I'm Amy" Amy said cutting in not at all intimidated by Regina either, Regina  
arched an elegant eyebrow and looked at Amy as though she was something she had  
trodden in.

"Fascinating" Regina muttered sarcastically making Amy's blood boil, Amy  
gritted her teeth.

"It is" she growled edging forward clenching her fists, Rory grabbed Amy's arm  
so she didn't launch herself at Regina through the bars.

"That accent where is it from?" Regina asked suddenly becoming interested, Amy  
raised her eyebrows.

"Scotland. I'm Scottish?" Amy said in confusion, Regina remained impassive not  
sure of what to say.

"You don't know what a Scottish accent is?" the Doctor asked curiously, Regina  
shrugged.

"I don't travel" she replied quickly-all too quickly for the Doctors liking,  
the Doctor watched as Regina's fierce façade seemed to fade momentarily.

"And whys that?" he pressed seeming to be uncovering something. Regina stayed  
quiet but suddenly piped up finding courage.

"Why are **_you_** here?" She said through gritted teeth obviously avoiding  
the question, the Doctor leant on the bars not removing his gaze from Regina's

"We were just passing through perhaps we'll stay and have a look around" he  
said with a dark smirk making Regina's mask crumble into a million pieces, the  
Doctor smiled to himself as he noticed something new in Regina's eyes-fear.  
Regina suddenly snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes turning back to  
face Emma.

"Sherriff Swan see that these people don't get out until they are **completely** sober" she said acidly  
before stalking away quickly, her Jimmy choo's clacking loudly on the cold hard  
floor until she was out of the building, the Doctor grinned wildly as Regina  
looked back momentarily with a worried expression written all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Amy woke in Rory's embrace she sat up groggily and looked over to the Doctor who was stood eagerly at the bars muttering to himself.  
"Doesn't he sleep?" Amy grumbled her back cracking as she moved away from Rory, Amy stood up and wandered over to the Doctor.  
"So what's the situation?" Amy asked, "Trying to perfect telekinetic energy?" She joked noticing the Doctor was now staring at the sonic. The Doctor shook his head pursing his lips.  
"Amy something is seriously wrong here" The Doctor said, "It's the energy, its off balance" he studied looking around. Amy shrugged,  
"It's just an ordinary prison cell" She said simply looking around, the Doctor shook his head slowly but was distracted by the sound of keys opening a door. Amy groaned as she noticed Emma opening the door and coming into the office, the Doctor perked up as Emma came over to the bars, he reminded Amy of an over excitable puppy she had once seen as a child in a dog pound.  
"So are you guys all sober?" Emma asked twirling a set of keys on her finger. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, Amy folded her arms and grumbled.  
"I wasn't even drunk" She muttered folding her arms, Emma raised an eyebrow. The Doctor turned back to Amy,  
"Mrs Pond where are your manners?" He asked widening his eyes in a teasing manner. Amy sighed and looked back to Emma.  
"Sorry Sherriff" She said quietly knowing it was her only way out, Emma nodded with a smirk  
"Alright then" she said putting the key in the lock and turning it still smirking, Amy gritted her teeth hating the fact she had been defeated.  
"Right you guys are free to go but no more antics!" Emma said sternly pointing a finger between the three; the Doctor nodded and stared intently at Emma as she handed back his sonic screwdriver.  
"There's something about you" He began before Amy shoved him forward breaking his scrutiny,  
"Come on let's just go" She hissed in his ear,  
"Thank you Sherriff" Rory said politely as Amy dragged the Doctor out of the office with her hand over his mouth so he didn't ask any more questions, Emma shook her head and laughed softly as the trio left. Emma watched thoughtfully for a moment,  
"Can I give you a ride into town?" Emma asked running after them suddenly, Rory nodded.  
"Of course" he said dreamily making Amy slap him. Emma nodded and showed the three to her Sherriff's car, Rory went to sit in the front but was swiftly pushed aside by Amy who narrowed her eyes at him, The ride was silent and Amy had to keep constantly slapping the Doctor's hand down to refrain him from touching Emma with his curiosity.  
"So where's your ride?" Emma asked as she pulled into the town, the Doctor coughed awkwardly.  
"You can just drop us here" he said quickly pointing to the sidewalk. Emma nodded and pulled up on the sidewalk.  
"So where are you guys from then?" She asked turning around to face the Doctor,  
"Outta town" the three said simultaneously, Emma giggled.  
"Okay guys just remember to stay safe" She said trying to hold back a laugh opening the car door, the three jumped out and smiled as Emma drove off shaking her head still laughing at their ridiculous attitude.

"Come on tell me you can feel it?" The Doctor asked as they walked down the street, Amy sighed.  
"Nothing is as it seems, there's some kind of undercurrent" The Doctor said looking up at the town clock and flashing his sonic at it, Amy looked up with him,  
"Now isn't that strange? There's a mark on the clock face from where it hasn't moved for a while" The Doctor said studying the clock carefully, Rory shrugged.  
"Perhaps it was broken and they just got it fixed?" Rory asked. The Doctor shook his head  
"Why would Madame Mayor allow a town clock to be broken for such a long time? Doesn't she appear as the type that would want to keep her town immaculate?" The Doctor said turning to face Amy and Rory,  
"Something isn't right here, I'm telling you" the Doctor said desperately trying to convince them. Amy sighed and continued to walk down the street,  
"Hey look a pawn shop" Amy said looking through the window to an old pawn shop which had many trinkets in its window, Rory joined Amy's side,  
"Wow look at that clock" He said smiling and continued pointing to other things, the Doctor rolled his eyes and went to enter the shop but bumped into a man who was coming out of it.  
"I'm sorry entirely my fault" The man apologised eyeing the Doctor curiously whilst dusting off his neat grey suit, Amy perked up.  
"Another Scot!" She beamed running over to the Doctor immediately as she heard the man's velvet accent. The man looked to Amy and smiled darkly.  
"Scot?" he asked with a short laugh, Amy stood quietly in confusion.  
"Your accent? What part of the highlands are you from?" She asked excitedly, the man remained quiet but watched Amy with utter fascination making Rory shift uncomfortably. The Doctor remained curious and looked to Amy.  
"I wonder why the mayor asked about your accent if this man has a similar one?" The Doctor whispered, Amy shrugged although she did wonder why the man didn't answer her question. The man obviously heard this.  
"I'm Mr Gold, who might you be?" the man asked staring intently at Amy changing the subject,  
"Amy Pond" Amy said becoming shy although she was happy that she had met another Scot. The Doctor groaned at the pleasantries rolling his eyes,  
"Amy" he pleaded pulling Amy's arm.  
"Maybe she was just fishing for information!" Amy snapped answering the Doctors question,  
"Or she really doesn't know" The Doctor said sternly, Amy sighed in exasperation  
"Not everything is crazy" Amy growled looking between Mr Gold and the Doctor her eyes widening.  
"Well something is wrong here" The Doctor said narrowing his eyes looking in the direction of the mayoral mansion, "And I know where to start looking"

thank you thedoctorsgirl42 for your lovely reviews I'm glad you are enjoying the story :D


End file.
